


A Very Dief and Bear Halloween (fan comic)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief and Bear dress up as Harry Potter Characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Dief and Bear Halloween (fan comic)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make Dief Draco because that was the name of one of the dogs that played him.


End file.
